Sex on the Weekend
by Falling Tenshi
Summary: This is a 'I have troubles writing sex scenes and hope writing pure smut will help me get over it' smut fic. So warning to all, this fic is all about sex and 90 percent of it is sex. Between males. Three of them, just for the heck of it.Fred/Harry/George
1. Thursday

As so it begins, muhahaha

**_WARNINGS_** This is fic is all about sex. Not only is it all sex, it's sex between males, three of them, there is no female in the sexing involved. So once again for all those who can't read or only read things that stand out _**SEXY SLASH** **SEXING! Threesomes and kinkiness and everything smut-tastic**_

**_------------------------------------------_**

**THURSDAY**

The sun was starting its decent on a balmy Thursday when all the Weasley's plus one gathered in the misshapen house called the Burrow. Decorations were charmed and hung, casting color all across the house's living room, banners proclaiming joy for a seventeenth birthday hung from the ceiling, and magnificently wrapped presents were hidden up in the youngest sons room, waiting for their intended. All that was missing from the wondrous birthday scene was the one it was for. One Harry James Potter.

The red-headed family and their guest jumped as a powerful knock came from the front door. With a shared look Molly Weasley, the mother in the family, hurried to the door where they knew Remus Lupin would be with the birthday boy, and the rest of the family pulled out extendable ears to listen in.

"Remus, Harry." The monarch of the family could be heard cheerfully greeting the two behind the door as soon as she opened it.

"Hello Molly," there was a ruffle of clothing as the two adults hugged. "Sorry we're late, I took Harry put for lunch and we got mobbed while there."

"People these days." The motherly woman huffed. "But stop standing outside, come in, come in."

"Sorry Molly," Remus said apologetically. "I have things to do, I'm just dropping Harry off."

There was a soft "Bye Remus." before a loud pop.

"Well, never mind him then. Come in Harry dear." Those in waiting room heard movement before the door closing. "Just leave you stuff here dear, I'll have someone take it up later."

"It's okay Mrs. Weasley, I can take it up." the same quiet voice said.

"Nonsense. Now come, let's get you comfortable."

The waiting family and Hermione Granger quickly put the ears away and gathered around the entrance to the room. When the Weasley monarch lead the young man into the waiters sight, they yelled out "Surprise!" causing him to jump and whip out his wand. Two of the family, twins, skipped over and snatched the wand from his grasp. With identical grins they looped their arms with Harry's and dragged him further into the room. The children gathered around Harry while the parents smiled and left for different rooms. They both came back shortly to see their children exactly as they left them, gathered around the birthday boy talking excitedly. A throat was cleared and the group turned to the adults. Mrs. Weasley was directing a large cake floating towards a table and Mr Weasley had a pile of presents floating behind him. The Weasley children cheered and rushed to the cake causing Harry and Hermione to laugh.

Mrs Weasley bustled over to Harry and gave him a hug while wishing him happy birthday before bustling right back out of the room. Mr Weasley gave him a nod before following his wife. Next Ginny came up. "I'm going to Luna's, but have a happy birthday." She said loud enough for her parents to hear. "Not that I'll be there long." She told Harry quietly with a wink. Harry burst out laughing, guessing correctly that Ginny had a new boyfriend to see.

"They aren't staying?" Harry looked around at the others confused, he didn't think Ginny needed an escort to Luna's.

"Nope," one of the twins handed him a piece of cake before dropping into a seat beside him.

"They decided for your seventeenth-" the other teen dropped on his other side.

"You get to do stupid stuff-"

"Without parental supervision-"

"So they left-"

"And wont be back until Monday-"

"Nice little get away for them-"

"And loads of fun for us!"

"Uh, okay?" He wasn't that great at deciphering the twin speak but he wasn't terrible, so he was pretty sure he got the gist of it.

After the cake the party then hit off. They decided to keep the presents for later and instead joked around, drinking the spiked punch the twins graciously provided.

Hours later when the sun was going down all of the party's inhabitants were smashed, some more then others, and having a great time, it was then that presents were unanimously decreed as the next entertainment. Most presents were normal, books, chocolate, cards, but there were personal ones as well. Though the twins went with a gag gift, or so Harry thought, of lube with a paper saying 'IOU'. Harry being drunk, thought it was absolutely funny and joked that he'd take that IOU.

After presents Ron and Hermione seemed to disappear, though most didn't notice, and the group was back to joking around, though in a different manor as their drunken minds found different things funny. The sun was gone by the time the two oldest, Bill and Charlie, declared that they should be heading back to their own homes and apparated away. It was only then that Ron and Hermione's absence was noted, as this left Harry and the twins alone. The three went upstairs, Fred leaving them to shower for reasons unknown to the others. Harry and George decided they didn't want the party to end and entered the twins room together, laughing and having fun. It was half an hour later that things got interesting.

Done with the shower, Fred returned to his room wet and very naked, not thinking of it and admittedly still drunk. Harry was the first to notice and his mouth went dry as he stared, following drops of water trail down the redheads body. George noticed soon after, having noticed Harry's lack of attention. He whistled at his nude twin. "Looking good!" They were identical twins after all.

Fred smiled and posed, showing his body of flamboyantly. Harry watched it all with a heated look. The twins seemed to noticed this and shared wicked looks. George stood and went over to Harry, who was oblivious to anything but Fred. He pulled the dark haired youth up by his arm and pushed him to Fred. He didn't make it all the way to the twin so Fred stepped closer until their bodies were moulded together and wrapped his arms around the smaller male. "Like what you see Harry?" Fred asked while George undressed behind them.

Nails scraped up the muscled chest, making their way into the fiery red hair were they gripped the strands in a fierce hold. "Do I ever." Harry purred and pulled Fred's head down, smashing their lips together. The mouths immediately opened and tongues battled for supremacy.

Meanwhile with George, he had finished removing all of his own clothes and with quick strides, stood behind Harry and started to strip him. Harry and Fred's kiss stopped when George needed to pull Harry's shirt off to their disappointment. But once the article of clothing was gone Fred dove right back to Harry's lips and his hands slid from Harry's back to his pant zipper. George, seeing that his brother was getting the pants, wrapped his arms around Harry's chest. His hands played with the younger boys nipples as he lavished his neck with bites and kisses.

Harry groaned into his kiss and deciding his hands were too idle, trailed his blunt nails down Fred's back this time. He gave the mans arse a good squeeze before leaving the succulent redheads body and helping with the removal of his own pants. With his help he and Fred easily had the pants falling to the ground and feeling George's need rubbing against his arse, left his boxers alone and reached back to grab the erection behind him. George groaned as the hand wrapped around his length and Fred hooked his fingers into Harry's boxers, pulling them down and letting them join the pants on the floor.

Fred ended the kiss and stepped away. Harry immediately let go of George's needful cock and turned to face him. He crushed his lips to this twins and ground their erections together, sending sparks of pleasure shooting through their bodies. Fred couldn't help but stroke himself as he retrieved some lube as Harry and George continued to moan, thrusting against each other in the middle of the room. He popped the lid off the lube and squirt some into this hand. He changed hands on his dick and started lubing himself in preparation, he'd let George have Harry first, but he wanted to be prepared for Harry as soon as his turn came. He caught George's eye and silently told him the decision. George's eyes confirmed his agreement and Fred tossed him the lube.

George caught it with one hand and pulled Harry as he drunkenly stumbled to the nearest bed. They fell on it, Harry on top of George and without breaking the kiss, George lathered his fingers in lube and inserted one into Harry's arse. The other hand worked on preparing his erection and he slowly stretched Harry's opening. When he could fit three fingers in comfortably and Harry was thrusting back on them eagerly, he decided the younger male was prepared and removed his fingers. Harry let out a whine and the kiss was broke as George pushed the others torso up. When Harry was in a sitting position on top of him he grabbed Harry's hips and manoeuvred him above his erection. Harry, deciding that he was to close and George was taking to long thrust his body down and impaled himself on George.

George groaned in pleasure and dug his fingers into Harry's hips. Harry himself threw his head back and moaned in ecstasy. They soon picked up a rhythm, Harry bouncing in time with Georges thrusts. Over on the other bed Fred stroked himself and tried not to cum at the sight.

It wasn't long that George and Harry's rhythm became frantic and rushed. Harry moved his body up and down on George's erection as fast as he could, throwing his head from side to side in pleasure moaning out yes over and over. He soon stilled with a pleasure filled yell, throwing his head back once again and covering George's chest with his cum.

George came right after, Harry's inner muscles having tightened with his orgasm sending the redhead over the edge and filling the dark-haired mans inside with his seed. After they regained their breath Harry looked down and noticed that some of his cum and splattered onto George's chin. Deciding that just didn't do, he lent down and slowly licked George's face clean. He could feel George re-hardening inside of him and decided he wouldn't mind another round only to be disappointed, which he made vocal in whines, when large hands gripped his sides and lifted him off the hardening length. George rolled out from under Harry and the younger man found himself back on the bed on his hands and knees. Fred draped his body over Harry's back and nibbled on his ear before whispering "My turn." and thrusting into the puckered hole. Harry cried out and Fred sucked on Harry's neck while thrusting into him.

George, having got hard again, crawled onto the bed and knelt in front of Harry. Fred, seeing George, and knowing what he was thinking, gave Harry's neck one last kiss before pulling his body up, causing his thrust to come at a different angle which cause Harry to give a loud moan of pleasure. The moan was cut off by George thrusting into Harry's mouth. Harry, seeing it was George in front of him, started sucking and licking. At most a minute later all three were gone in the throws of pleasure. George was thrusting into the hot willing mouth and Fred was thrusting into the tight arse and Harry was enjoying every moment. With another thrust into Harry's body Fred angled himself slightly differently and Harry screamed out around George's cock as stars crossed his vision and immense pleasure consumed him, Fred had found his prostrate.

Due to the vibrations of Harry's yells George came into his mouth with a groan. Harry took in all he could, even as his mind swam with the pleasure Fred was causing. George left his mouth and he was soon pleading out "More!" to Fred like a wanton whore as his prostrate was continually hit. All it took was Fred's hand reaching around and giving his straining erection one pump for him to be covering the sheet below him with white liquid. Fred thrust a few more times into the body beneath before he too came.

Fred pulled out and Harry's limbs couldn't hold him up so he fell onto the cum covered sheets. Fred and George curled around him. Satisfied and spent, the three easily fell into sleeps waiting arms.

* * *

Here's the first chapter and the first lemon, that I've ever written as well as for this fic, whoo. Why I picked the twins for my 'I need to get over my lemon embarrassment' fic, I don't know. The Ginny part might be a little akward, but I only remembered about her while I was writing Saturday (I had forgotten her…) so I had to come back and quickly put something in to get rid of her.

And FYI, any dork wad wanna dis my fic for the hot man action will die a horifing stupid death, something like killer snails, or death by hanger.


	2. Friday

**FRIDAY**

The three slowly woke in the late morning. One shifting causing the other two start waking. Harry was the first to open his eyes, wincing from the pain coming from his arse. One of the twins, he wasn't sure which, felt his wince and patted his hip with a slurred "It's okay" which sounded more like "Is omay". Ignoring the twin Harry pushed himself up, holding back another wince. He wrinkled his nose as he noticed the state they were all in. Dried cum was coming off in flecks as he moved, and it was everywhere. Not only was it between his legs and his chin, but his entire torso area. They had after all, _not_ used a cleaning charm on the bed before going to sleep.

With a sigh he crawled off of the bed, giving the waking twins a nice eyeful of his tantalizing arse. Checking the hall, and not seeing either of the other two staying in the Burrow, hurried to the bathroom. Starting up and stepping into the shower he sighed in pleasure as the hot water beat down on his muscles. So intent on enjoying his shower, he never heard the bathroom door open. He certainly noticed when the twins joined him in the shower however.

He backed up into the wall and eyed the twins wearily. The two redheads shared a look and didn't try getting closer.

"Harry," George started, sharing another look with Fred. "We know last night was mostly some drunken fun."

"But we can't say we regret it." Fred finished.

Harry looked at them in shock. He knew the twins had to be serious, that was the only time he really heard them use complete sentences, and not try to confuse him. Feeling another twinge from his arse he lowered his head with a blush. "I, really enjoyed last night. So, I guess I don't really regret it either." he fidgeted, feeling the twins stare.

Almost immediately the twins were on him, George claiming his mouth and Fred kneeling in front of him. Harry groaned into George's mouth as Fred kissed his inner thigh before taking the tip of his cock into his mouth and sucking. George left Harry's mouth and trailed open mouth kisses down Harry's neck. Harry titled his head back onto the wall, giving George better access. He closed his eyes, making sweet sounds to the twins ears and clenched his fists as Fred continued to playing with his quickly hardening cock and George moved down to work on pebbling his nipples.

George's hand went to Harry's arse, and using the water from the shower to help ease his way, started getting Harry ready again.

They all froze as they heard Ron yell up the stairs that brunch was on. Fred removed his mouth with a pop and stood up. The three shared a look and George stepped out of the shower. "I'll deal with them." He gave Harry a heated look. "I'll come find you again later."

When the door closed behind George Fred turned back to Harry and whirled him around, pushing him against the wall. Harry gasped as his erection was pushed against cool tile and arched forward into the wall. Fred, knowing his brother already prepared Harry, thrust in while Harry was still arched into the wall. Harry let out a strangled sob as not only was he penetrated but his erection was pressed harder into that wonderful cool tile.

Fred didn't bother starting of slow and gentle, they didn't have time and he preferred to go right into it anyway. He thrust fast and hard, setting a brutal pace that even through the pain Harry couldn't help but enjoy. With the pace he set it wasn't long before Fred exploded inside of Harry. After checking his breath Fred pulled out and seeing Harry still grinding into the tile, smirked. He licked a trail up Harry's neck to his ear and whispered, "Don't take to long." before walking out of the shower and bathroom, leaving Harry still hot and bothered, alone in the shower.

When he felt the body leave his after the whisper Harry whirled around in time to see Fred waltzing out of the bathroom. He ignored his own need long enough to gape at the door. With a groan he brought his hand down to his erection and leaning against that cool tile, started pumping himself.

He came with a grunt and mumbling, set about cleaning himself and the shower. Ten minutes after he finally made his way down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Took ya long enough mate." Ron said around a mouthful of food when Harry came in.

Harry gave his best friend a strained smile as he sent a glare at the smirking Fred. Brunch was a boisterous affair, Ron dragged Harry into Quidditch conversation and Hermione was trying to convince Fred and George to go for their NEWT's. After brunch it was decided since Harry was late, he had to clean up while the others went to go swimming in a nearby pond. Vocalizing that he didn't know the way to the pond, George volunteered to stay behind and lead Harry to the pond when clean up was done. Raising an eyebrow at George, who was casually leaning against a counter, he turned to the table.

Harry found the table clean and right after felt wetness in his arse. He turned around confused to see George holding a wand with a crooked smile. "Lubing charm." was the only explanation he got before George was on him. The table pressed painfully into his back but Harry ignored it as George left his mouth and trailed kisses down his neck just like earlier in the shower. So like before, Harry titled his head to give George better access.

George grabbed Harry's arse and lifted him up onto the table. Still attacking his neck George made quick work of removing Harry's pants and boxers. Abandoning Harry's neck George nuzzled Harry's half hard dick. Giving the tip a kiss he licked up to the top and then back to the base. Bringing a hand up and fondling Harry's balls he lightly nibbled on the younger's erection head.

Once Harry was fully hardened George took the head into his mouth and sucked. Loving the noises Harry made he slowly encased Harry's erection in his mouth, swirling his tongue all around it. His hand continued to fondle Harry as he started bobbing his head, lightly scrapping Harry was his teeth. As Harry was in the throws of a mighty powerful blowjob George worked his hand under Harry and just as he deep throated him, shoved a finger into his hole.

Harry screamed out as he came and gripped George's hair. "Fuck," he panted.

George chuckled as he stood. "If you insist." He grabbed Harry's legs and brought them over his shoulders, cause Harry upper body to lie down on the table. He shot the lubing charm at Harry again, just for the heck of it.

Harry shivered as the cool lube dribbled from his hole and waited with agonizing composure as George slowly sheathed himself in him.

"Damnit George, either go faster or I'm going to have to go find Fred." Harry grunted.

George looked down at him surprised before pulling out and slamming back in. Harry moaned and his body arched off the table. Seeing that Harry liked it hard, and knowing from the comment, fast, slowly increased his pace as he slammed into the smaller body until all that was heard was mewling, grunting, and flesh hitting flesh. When he felt his release coming on George's thrust became frantic and he reached down to pump Harry with his thrusts, wanting the younger male to come first.

Harry did cum first, spilling his seed all over George's hand and shirt, right before George coating his insides with his own seed. George slid out and shot cleaning charms at both of them as they caught their breath, pulling up his pants as well.

"That was fun." George grinned down roguishly. "Guess it's time for swimming now." Harry groaned and rolled his eyes, not bothering to get off the table yet. "If that's the way you want it." George swooped down and threw Harry over his shoulder.

Getting over his shock Harry hit George on the back with his fists. "George! I don't have pants on!"

George charmed his boxers back on but not his pants, "You're going swimming Harry, you don't need your pants."

"George!"

The three swimming laughed when they saw George walk up carrying an annoyed Potter like a bag of potatoes. Harry screeched as George threw him into the water, splashing the laughers.

"Cannon ball!" was yelled before George followed in, making a larger splash.

Harry was eventually dragged into a water fight and forgot to be mad. The sun was hanging low in the sky before Hermione decided they should head back to the borrow and have supper.

"Do we have to?" Harry pouted at his friend.

Hermione huffed and pointed her finger at him. "Fine, but you'd better come when I call."

Harry grinned and ducked back under the water. Ron and George - because he was sure Harry was still annoyed with him - decided to go with Hermione, while Fred opted to stay behind. When his youngest brother and his girlfriend were far enough away Fred left the water, took of his trunks, and spread himself out on the grass. Harry brought the surface of the water and looked over at Fred. "Come dry off Harry." Fred was looking at him with heavy eyes and Harry debated with himself if he really wanted to go again. When Fred started stroking himself the decision was made, leaving the water he shimmied out of his clothing. Crawling up Fred's body he took the redheads lips into a languid kiss before sliding down and replacing Fred's hand with his mouth. He tried to mimic what he his pleasure filled mind could remember from what George had done earlier and looked up at Fred through lidded eyes as his head bobbed on Fred's erection.

After his orgasm Fred wasn't feeling patient anymore and pushed Harry into a similar position as he was in last night, only this time his shoulders were on the ground and only his arse was in the air. Fred felt himself harden again at the sight of that tempting rear stuck in the air. He kissed down Harry's spine as he rammed into him without lube or preparation. He didn't wait for Harry to get used to him inside, he knew very well what he and George had been doing hours earlier and it drove him mad with want.

Harry screamed as the pain warred pleasure and pleasure won by far. He kept thrusting his body back, and then forward as Fred's hand wrapped around his cock. So with every thrust that was made into his arse, the hand copied the motion. When Harry's orgasm came Fred just kept thrusting and pumping and Harry's entire body shuddered with the immense pleasure going through it. Even during his pleasure high Harry continued to thrust back onto Fred and with his arse muscles tightened due to pleasure, Fred's orgasm wasn't far behind. Fred continued to thrust into the hot body beneath him, riding out his orgasm.

When Fred caught his breath and stars left his vision he pulled out of Harry, who didn't move, still in a pleasure high. Fred watched as his cum leaked out of the puckered hole and deciding he still had time before anyone came looking he lowered his head and started licking Harry's inner thighs clean with relish.

"F-Fred," Harry stuttered out in desire.

Fred just hummed in response and continued to lap up his cum, moving from the thighs up to the arse. Harry let out a strangled moan, especially as that cleaning tongue probed into the hole where the cum was coming from.

Feeling Harry thrust his body back onto his tongue Fred grabbed Harry's hips and started thrusting his tongue into his willing beauty. Harry cried out as the wet muscle continued to slide in and out of him, desperately trying to thrust back on it. Deciding to speed Harry up, Hermione would be calling for them soon, Fred reached over and wrapped his hand around Harry's cock. Taking a tight grip his pumped furiously, all the while thrusting his tongue inside of the pliant body.

It was during Harry's orgasm that Fred heard Hermione's magically amplified voice call them in, so inside of cleaning Harry with his tongue again, he just used the cleaning charm and helped the sated man back into his clothing.

Dinner passed quickly and before Harry knew it, Hermione and Ron were saying good night.

"Night Harry."

"Night mate."

Hermione and Ron went up the stairs to their respective rooms.

"And I'm going to go change our sheets, they need it." Fred winked at George and flounced out of the room.

With a grin George sent a banishing charm at Harry's shorts and pulled him into his lap. He shifted on the chair to get more comfortable and unzipped his pants, pulling his hardening dick from his boxers. After thoroughly arousing Harry and impaling him, he let Harry control it. He knew from earlier the vixen liked it hard and fast and decided to find out just _how hard and fast by letting Harry be in control. And take control Harry did, instantaneously bouncing on the erection, bringing them both pleasure._

_Harry seemed hypersensitive from the previous times he had sex that day and it wasn't long before he was coming, but kept riding George's cock, having found from earlier with Fred it helped further the pleasure. George felt himself losing control, Harry seemed to be getting better, and didn't want to end so early in the fun so he gripped the arm chairs in a crushing grip until he felt he could hold back longer. Easing his grip from the chair he switched it to Harry's shaft and balls, bringing the young man over the edge again, orgasming for the second time. After that George tried, but found he couldn't stand it anymore. He swiftly changed their positions so Harry was bent over the chairs arm and was pounding into him franticly as his own orgasm threatened to overtake him. And overtake him it did, within a few thrust in the new positions George followed Harry into pleasure bliss._

_After George pulled out and Harry felt he could stand, he said goodnight to George and left in only his shirt, as his boxers were gone thanks to the banishment charm. George watched his arse as he left quite happily before going up to his own room._


	3. Saturday

**SATURDAY**

**He woke in his own bed this time, for which he was grateful. And clean, for which he was also grateful. What he wasn't grateful for was the pain coming from his rear end and the total exhaustion he felt. He rolled out of bed and put on some clothes, already planning what he was going to do that day, avoid the twins. He got to the kitchen, barley getting away from the twins when they accosted him in the hall and seeing no one else there, started breakfast.**

**The others came down at different times while he was making breakfast and Harry was subjected to jokes about his cooking skills and jabs on his 'manliness'. Of course, Hermione then hexed them for being "stereotypical simpletons who were secretly jealous of his mad skills." Only without the mad skills part.**

"**Who wants pancakes?" He asked loudly, interrupting Hermione and Ron's argument as he saw George creeping towards him.**

**Ron immediately clambered for food and sunk his fork into a stack as soon as Harry placed it on the table. Hermione calmly took some and thanked Harry. The twins didn't seem to be hungry as they ignored the food and merely started at Harry. Or maybe they were hungry, just not for food. Harry ignored them, setting all of the food he made on the table and gingerly sitting down himself.**

**Harry glared at the two twins, thanks to the day before he could barely sit down. He winced lightly as he shifted to get more comfortable on the chair. Fuck, he had to make sure to stay out of the clutches of the twins or he feared for his ability to sit, they were relentless. That and he was freaking exhausted. Four times within a thirty hour period, he needed a break.**

**Both twins just continued to stare at him with desire, he was pretty sure they didn't care one bit if the other two noticed, or that he was glaring.**

**The whole day went similarly, Fred and George would try and get him alone, or even close enough to grope, and Harry would find some way to get away. He was pretty sure Hermione figured most, if not all, of what was going on, and he was happy to note, decided to help him escape.**

**The twins seemed to admit defeat once they still hadn't gotten any by evening and Harry let out a breath of relief. He should have suspected something when they gave up, and when the twins went up to bed early, even when no noise came from up the stairs after they had gone. But he didn't, so really, he should only blame himself for what was coming.**

**When it got late the Golden Trio separated for bed. Deciding there was no need to shower, Harry went straight to his room. Not paying attention to his surroundings, relying on the fact he knew where everything was, he never noticed the presence of two other people. Arms wrapping around his shoulders from behind tipped him off that he wasn't alone. Panicked eyes darted around and spotted Fred's heated look coming from his bed. Comprehending that is Fred was there staring at him with bedroom eyes, the one behind him was probably George so he relaxed his body from his previous tense state.**

"**You were a very naughty boy," was whispered into his ear.**

**Harry furrowed his eyebrows and tried to turn around in George's arms. "Wha…?" George forced him towards the bed. "Guys?" his head whipped from Fred to over his should at George. The twins ignored him and when George got Harry over to the bed, pushed him over onto Fred's lap. "Guys?" Harry asked again with trepidation.**

"**You need to punished Harry, like George said, you have been a bad boy today, avoiding us like that."**

"**I think you should count for us, after all, we're doing you a favour, disciplining you."**

"**Very good idea George. Okay Harry," he looked down at the body on his lap. "If you want to end your punishment for every time we want you to count."**

"**C-count what?" Harry asked with dread.**

**George vanished Harry's clothing while Fred bent, placing his mouth beside Harry's ear.**

"**Why, each hit, have you never been spanked Harry?"**

**Harry didn't get a chance to respond to the question as George brought his hand down onto Harry's arse with a sharp smack. The younger man cried out in shock and pain.**

"**Count Harry." Fred told him tauntingly while holding him in place.**

**Harry's face turned completely red as he squeaked out "One."**

**With a delightful coo Fred trailed his hand down Harry's spine while George brought his hand down with another smack.**

"**Two."**

**Fred's hand slipped around and fisted the dangling cock while George's hand came down again.**

"**T-three."**

**Harry's arse was as red as his face and his breath started to come in pants.**

"**F-four."**

**Harry rubbed himself into Fred's leg as the man's hand moved to his balls.**

"**Fi-five."**

**Harry's arse radiated heat and the blush on his face was no longer from embarrassment.**

"**Siiiiiiiiix"**

**His legs were spread wantonly and his breath was coming in fast pants.**

"**S-s-seven."**

**He could feel Fred's hardness jabbing into his chest and hear George's breath echoing his pants.**

"**EIGHT!"**

**The twins let out keening whimpers and couldn't take anymore. With a barley cast lube spell George entered Harry's red bottom with a quick lustful thrust. Fred pushed Harry back, causing George to go deeper. While Harry's mouth was open in a groan Fred fisted the black hair and pushed the mouth onto his cock. Having done something similar on Thursday, though the twins were switched, Harry had no problem using his mouth and tongue to pleasure Fred while George fucked him from behind. In fact, with every thrust from behind, forced his body forward causing him to take Fred farther into his mouth, and Fred was definitely enjoying it.**

**The three lost themselves in carnal pleasure and none could say how long they were at it, but when Fred over to Harry's neglected cock and gave it some strokes, sending Harry off, it set both of the twins off as well.**

**Once they came down from their shared orgasm Fred grabbed Harry's arm and pulled him over to a wall. Under Fred's leading hand, Harry bent his upper body parallel to the ground, placing his hands against the wall for support and spread his legs open. Fred quickly thrust in to the hilt with a moan, finally getting what he had wanted all day, being able to fuck Harry. While Fred set a slow rhythm, George slid under Harry's bent body and took the younger mans weeping erection into his mouth.**

**Between being pounding in from behind and deep throated from the front, Harry could hold for long and was spilling into George's mouth. Fred, not finished yet, just kept thrusting, though at a much faster pace as Harry's muscles tightened on him. George, not wanting to be left out of the fun while Fred finished, took Harry's flaccid dick back into his mouth and sucked. Once Harry was hard again, he set about making him lose control and orgasm again.**

**Harry's second orgasm sent Fred over the edge and with a grunt came inside of Harry. George slid out from under him while Fred slid out from inside him. Fred reached around the panting man and started stroking him while George was doing something outside of Harry's sight. When the younger man was hard again Fred stopped stroking and George came back into sight. With a devilish grin George licked Harry's neck while placing something, something leather, at the base of Harry's cock.**

**Harry looked down confused as George took a step away before looking up confused. George was still wearing the grin while Fred lead him back to the bed.**

"**It's a cock ring love." George informed his curiosity. "It will help prolong the pleasure."**

**Harry didn't know how it would prolong anything, but thoughts on it swiftly left his mind as Fred handcuffed him to the bed. "Wha…?"**

**Neither twin answered him this time, just gave him sharkish grins. His eyes followed Fred as he walked over to a pair of pants and pulled out a wand. He watched confused as the twin walked over to him, wandering what spell they were going to use, as they hadn't used any, any of the other times. He shifted when Fred walked behind him, already spreading his legs in anticipation. He gasped and arched as Fred pushed his wand into his arse, the wand may have been thinner then what he really wanted, but it was something. He was confused when Fred whispered the alarm charm, were they on a time limit? His confused melted away however as absolute delight and pleasure took over as the wands alarm went off and it started vibrating. At first it was just a light vibration, but quickly the vibrating got stronger as the wands alarm wasn't acknowledged by it's owner.**

**Seeing the bliss on Harry's face George pulled his own wand out of his discarded pants and had it join Fred's, breathing out the alarm charm before going back and rejoining his brother on the floor. Harry was soon mewling and whimpering with need as both wands set a demanding vibration inside him. He tugged at the cuffs, desperately wanting touch himself, to appease himself. His cock was throbbing and precum was dripping down the tip.**

**Fred and George licked their lips, pleased with their punishment for the seductive man. Crawling towards the mewling man George ran his tongue up the aroused young man's neck to his ear and Fred worked on un-cuffing him. Once the handcuffs were taken care of Fred slid the cock ring off and George whispered in his ear. "Pleasure yourself."**

**Not even thinking twice about masturbating in front of the twins Harry's hand went to his straining erection and started pumping brutal and fast to try and alleviate the painfully delicious tension. Soon he started moving his body up and down like he was riding one of the twins cock, even if he didn't have one in him and it didn't help push the wands farther in, he was too gone in fathomless pleasure to truly care.**

**While Harry was riding a self induced pleasure high the twins heatedly watched, either pressing or absently stroking themselves to relieve the building pressure. It didn't take long for Harry to bring himself to and over the edge and the twins got front row seats to Harry's orgasm and blissful look.**

**After catching his breath the first thing Harry noticed were the twins, sitting a little in front of him, legs wide open, cocks standing proud. With an erotic crawl Harry was soon between George's legs.**

**Swirling his tongue around the tip of George's erection, he licked his way down and back up the protruding cock, not leaving a spot untouched. Taking the head into his hot mouth Harry gave a hard suck, sending George's head falling back with a lusty moan. Holding his hips to prevent George from thrusting into his mouth Harry deep throated the member. George gave a long loud groan. Moving his tongue around, Harry pulled his mouth back, scraping his teeth up the cock as he went. George's chocked moans filled the room as Harry's head set a slow and sensual bob. George's hands took a tight grip of Harry's hair as his hips trusted as much as the could against Harry's hold. With a powerful cry and with an extremely pleasurable shudder, George came in the younger man's mouth.**

**Appeased, George went over to curl up on the bed and watched Harry give the same treatment to Fred with a complacent smile. When done, the two joined George and all three curled up together, falling asleep on Harry's bed.**


	4. Sunday

**SUNDAY**

Sunday was decided to be the 'let's be lazy' day by all, for it was the last day without adults so none of the five occupants even left their rooms until lunch. By that time Harry's room had been restored to it's neat state and any proof of the previous nights activities had disappeared. Unfortunately, the fact that the three left Harry's room together didn't escape the others notice as they all gathered in the hall. Hermione looked thoughtful while Ron looked green. They obviously came to the right conclusion; Hermione was just wondering how she never saw it before, she didn't like not knowing things after all.

Harry coughed awkwardly, "So, uh, lunch?"

Ron perked up. "Wonderful idea!" The others looked at Ron. "Let's go out." The youngest male Weasley practically threw them down the stairs in his hurry to get away.

Hermione gave the three an odd look Harry didn't think he wanted to decipher and followed Ron's trail down the stairs. The three gay boys shared a look, silently agreeing they didn't see Hermione give them a fan girl look, and descended the stairs as well.

"So where are we going to eat?" Harry asked as he stood at the bottom of the stairs with the twins.

"Ron and I-"

"In other words her," George whispered to them.

"-decided to go into muggle London and eat there. After wards we can walk around and explore."

"Sounds good." Harry smiled at his friend as he elbowed George in the gut.

Fred snickered at his brothers plight. Hermione stalked over to the fire place and threw some green powder in it. She called out "Leaky Cauldron" and stepped into the flames. Grumbling about using the floo, Ron followed after. Giving Harry a grin and a grope on the arse both twins apparated out of the room with a crack. Harry huffed, grabbing a handful of green powder and flooing away.

He stumbled as he came out of a different fireplace, to the amusement of his company.

"Honestly mate, you're the worst floo-er I've ever seen."

Harry gave Ron a weak glare but was glad he seemed to be over his green reaction to him, Harry, being with his, Ron's, brothers.

The group chatted happily as the walked through London to a restaurant, like the morning's surprise hadn't happen. Or given the looks Ron and mostly Hermione would occasionally give them, wasn't significant in their immediate friendship and let it go. Lunch went in the same way only Harry also had to deal with the twins wondering hands underneath table.

Wondering the city proved to be interesting. Much to Hermione's chagrin, instead of visiting historical or monumental sites, the group window shopped. After passing by a leather shop, the twins worked their hardest to get Harry into leather, or even the wizard alternative, dragon hide.

Once early evening rolled around the twins, while hadn't got Harry in leather, weren't going to give up for a while, were out voted and the golden trio set their path back to the Leaky Cauldron so as to return to the Burrow for supper. To show their displeasure, the twins fondled Harry all through the meal. Harry was punished as he was embarrassed, Ron as he really didn't even want to think of them and sex together, and Hermione as they kept it away from her view, she really was quite the yaoi fan girl…

"We're going to go have dessert." The twins leered at Harry once everyone had finished eating.

Ron groaned and buried his face in his hands. "I do not need to know about my brothers' or my best mate's sexual life."

Deciding to save Ron anymore of the twins blatant display and wanting to get away from Hermione and the scary fan girl glint in her eyes Harry grabbed the twins wrists and pulled them up the stairs. Once at the top the two redheads took control and pulled him to their room. In there hanging from the ceiling dangled some rope and attached to eye hooks in the floor was more rope. Harry looked at it confused as the twins brought him right to it, the middle, to be precise.

Having learnt that the twins seemed to know what they were doing, the night before had shown him while they might include things like cuffs, they certainly helped add to the experience he simply let them do as they wanted. That was how he found himself tied up like an upside down Y, his wrists tied together with the rope from the ceiling and his ankles spread and tied with the two on the floor. The twins grinned and with a quick flick of a wand Harry was bared to their gaze. Discarding the wand and stripping down themselves Fred set to exciting Harry and George covered his hand in lube.

Once the two were down they took up places around Harry, Fred behind him and George in front. With matching grins - though Harry couldn't see Fred's - they dropped down onto their knees. Fred licked up Harry's crack while George panted onto his erection teasingly. Slowly, and in sync, they both used their mouths to pleasure him. Fred licked and thrust his tongue into Harry's hole while occasionally sucking on the puckered flesh. George kept his mouth on the head of Harry's erection, nipping, sucking, and licking while his slick hand wrapped around the rest and slid back and forth agonizing slowly. Once they got him to the point when he was sure he was going to burst they removed their mouths from the palatable body with smirks. Harry whimpered at the loss, watching through hooded eyes as George pulled something from a drawer and Fred squirted lube onto his hand. He closed his eyes and tried to calm his breathing, because of this he didn't see the twins return to their previous positions.

Harry's eyed snapped open as one twin erotically slid a cock ring onto Harry with his teeth while the other pushed lubed fingers into the tied up young man. Harry wondered in the back of his head why the twins were stretching him more, from all the times in the past few days he didn't really need a lot anymore.

Harry groaned in pleasure as George slowly entered Harry from the front until he was fully sheathed inside. Harry wondered what was going to happen next and got his answer as another erection slid in from the back. Harry screamed out in ecstasy and George shivered in pleasure as his brothers erection slid against his own inside of Harry. The brothers shared a look over Harry's shoulder and with a nod, pulled mostly out of Harry before thrusting back in. They started a rhythm as Harry yelled out incoherently, lost in the pleasure.

The two pounded into the younger man, going as fast as they could while keeping in rhythm. Harry was panting, feeling so hot, like he was burning from the inside, his entire body flushed. He pulled at the rope holding his hands, wanting to add more heat, wanting to touch his neglected member. Whimpers started coming between pants as he couldn't get his hands free.

Harry's slight struggling and whimpers turned to be to much for the twins and the rhythm was lost as frenzied thrusts of pleasure took over. The whimpers soon turned to yells and plea's as the pleasure engulfed him and all he wanted was release. The thrust sped up slightly and Harry could feel their orgasm inside him, one right after the other, and cried out, it was like an explosion went off inside of him, and he loved it.

Once the twins were done riding out their orgasm they pulled out of the younger man and stood back gasping for breath to take in the image Harry created. Hands tied to the ceiling and legs bound wide open, he was hot, but with their cum trailing down his thighs, flushed and with a straining erection, they couldn't help but marvel the picture he made.

They stalked back towards the incoherent young man, George dropping so he was faced with the purpling cock. Fred gave Harry a bruising kiss before sliding down and joining his brother. George took the head in his mouth, running his tongue along the slit, and Fred nipped one of Harry's balls before swirling his tongue around it. Sensually both twins ran a hand up Harry's leg and inner thigh. Reaching where their mouths were entertained they groped around blindly, trying to remove the cock ring. Harry made delicious sounds for them as the treated him like candy while fumbling around the cock ring.

Finally removing the ring it didn't take them long to bring Harry to completion, and with all they had done to him previously, he was pretty proud of himself for not bursting as soon as the ring had came off. George hummed as he licked up the cum on his lips as he set about freeing Harry's legs and Fred stood up release his hands. Harry gave the two a sated smirk once he was free and curled in their arms like a contented cat.

"Mind blowing."

* * *

And that's all folks, no more smut for the twins. I now have written a fic with them as the pairing so I can now focas on the two oldest brother and the other pairings that I love that don't have enough out there. Thanks for reading all the way here, cheers!

Btw, I got thinking...I wrote Saturday and was ohohoho, Fred is so kinky. After all, only someone kinky would think of the alarm charm thing...Then I was 'wait, I'm the one writing Fred's character and deciding what he does'...Does that me kinky?


End file.
